1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device, and more particularly to a device for cutting sheet materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sheet material cutting devices comprise a base having an integral area that may not be adjusted to different areas, and includes a single cutter blade that may not be changed with the other cutter blades.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sheet material cutting devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sheet material cutting device including a base that may be adjusted to different areas.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a sheet material cutting device including one or more cutter blades that may be easily changed or replaced with each other.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sheet material cutting device comprising a base for supporting sheet materials to be cut, the base including two brackets disposed thereon, two arms each including a first end pivotally secured to the bracket with a pivot axle, a track secured between the arms and rotated in concert with the arms relative to the brackets, a seat slidably engaged on the track and movable along the track, and a cutter blade secured to the seat and forcible toward the base to cut the sheet materials. The cutter blade may be forced toward the base in order to forcefully and effectively cut the sheet materials.
The seat includes a protrusion slidably engaged into the track for slidably securing and for guiding the seat to slide along the track.
A board is further provided and includes a depression formed therein for receiving the base, the base and the board have an upper surface flush with each other for supporting the sheet materials.
The board includes at least one cavity formed therein, the base includes at least one projection extended therefrom and engaged into the cavity of the board for detachably securing the base to the board.
A plate is further provided and includes at least one ear secured to the board, the plate and the board have an upper surface flush with each other for supporting the sheet materials.
The base includes a guide channel formed therein, and includes a drawer slidably received in the guide channel of the base. One or more spare cutter blades are further provided and secured in the drawer.
The drawer includes at least one retainer disposed therein for retaining the spare cutter blade in the drawer. A pincer is further provided and secured in the drawer for fetching the cutter blades.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.